


Deputy Getaway

by GravityDidIt



Series: Tumblr Fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deep Throating, Facial, Foursome, Incest, M/M, Outside Sex, Publix Sex, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: How the Sheriff and a few of his deputies spend their time at their retreat.





	Deputy Getaway

Sheriff Stilinski is on a getaway vacation with some of the deputies. Stiles hadn’t ask to come this year and the Sheriff isn’t sure whether it’s because Stiles figured out it’s a nudist resort yet or not.

Either way it’s probably good that Stiles didn’t come. The resort is really just an excuse for the department to blow off some steam and form bonds by fucking each other. And the sheriff has seen how some of his deputies have looked at Stiles. It seemed to be a fast growing tradition for the deputies to drop things, forcing his son to bend over and pick them up. Eventually the sheriff will invite Stiles up but for now, he’ll have his fun.

The Sheriff stretches languidly while soaking up some mid-morning sun. It feels good on his hard cock. A little ways down the walk he can see his newest deputy Laura Hale servicing Jordan. She, like most Hale women, is formidable and beautiful. Jordan’s sitting on a bench and Laura is bent over, head bobbing over Jordan’s thick cock, her pale toned ass in the air. Jordan has her hair pulled back and his legs spread wide so the passerby's can see Laura and himself. They make for an amazing picture.

The Sheriff decides he’ll join in on the fun. He approaches, the sidewalk cement warm under his bare feet. Jordan’s head is thrown back in pleasure and Laura is concentrating and too busy fingering herself to notice him. The Sheriff sits himself down next to Parrish jarring the young deputy out of his stupor. Laura has already noticed the Sheriff and has pulled off Jordan’s cock with a pop as she moves her mouth to her boss’s leaking erection. This time the sheriff throws his head back in pleasure.

“Laura, you are amazing at that.” The sheriff sighs.

“Thank you Sheriff.” She slurps off of his cock with a pop at the end. “Although I have to admit, Jordan was giving me tips.” There’s a small amount of bitterness in her voice at admitting it. Jordan chuckles a littles as he reaches over and begins pumping the sheriff’s cock.

“Jordan is a talented cocksucker, that’s true.” He looks to Jordan who blushes a light shade of red, the sheriff kisses his deputies mouth, slipping his tongue in and tasting what he is sure it the remnants of another deputy. “However, I taught him everything he knows.” At that Laura looks at Jordan with a smirk, he has the decency to look slightly humble. Laura get’s back to work on the sheriff, taking his rod down her throat and swallowing. Her nostrils are buried in his pubic hair. 

“Jordan,” The sheriff pulls his deputy in for one more kiss. “Get up here.” The deputies eyebrows raise in surprise but he follows the order anyway, he stands with his feet on either side of his boss’s thighs, his hard cock level with the sheriff’s face. “Why don’t you fuck my face?”

“Yes sir.” Jordan agrees excitedly, already leveling his hips so his cock head paints the sheriff’s lips with precum.

“Now go easy son, it’s been awhile since I had someone do this. Work me up to a good fucking.” He opens his mouth and takes in the head of Jordan’s dick. True to the agreement Jordan is gentle slowly fucking his cock in the sheriff’s mouth, never reaching the entrance into his throat. It doesn’t take long for the sheriff to get used to it and Jordan is picking up the pace. Soon his long hard cock is entering his boss’s throat and his balls are slapping against his chin. The sheriff is in bliss having his mouth used so thoroughly but he sneaks a dry finger on Jordan’s hole and rubs making his deputy stutter in his thrusts.

“UH!” Laura lets out a grunt that has the sheriff and Jordan both looking back. But the sight they meet is a shock. The other Deputy Hale, Derek, Laura’s brother, is balls deep in his sister’s cunt. His tanned skin looks amazing in the sunlight and the dark hairs on the man’s body are a sexy contrast. “Derek don’t just dawdle around back there, move and fuck me!” Laura’s command is half lustful need and half authoritative big sister. Derek pulls back his hips and thrusts with a hard slap back into Laura. “Oh yeah.” Parrish and the sheriff find themselves watching the show of the two siblings.

“You’re a bit late son.” The sheriff notes after gaining his barings back.He goes back to idly sucking the cock in front of him while Derek answers.

“Your son - ah fuck Laura - finally figured out what we do here and made me bring him along,”

“You brought Stiles?!”

“Don’t worry sheriff I made sure he knew exactly what he was getting himself into.”

“Really?” The department has a long list of initiations for newbies they aren’t really something he was expecting his newly 18 year old son to go through.

“He was hesitant at first but he got over it.”

“Hmm.” The sheriff nods and goes back to sucking Jordan’s cock.

Parrish is the first to cum, The sheriff swallows it all down with gusto, at the salty taste he meets his end in Laura’s mouth. The sheriff moves behind Derek and begins sucking and licking at his hole while Parrish maneuvers himself under Laura and taste where she and Derek are joined. It isn’t long before she’s coming around her brother’s cock.

After Laura comes the three gather on their knees around Derek’s cock. He pumps it until he cums, spraying his load on their faces.


End file.
